


Come and Get Your Love

by schiwalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALTERNATIVELY, And adorables, Baker!Gabriel, F/F, F/M, FOR THIS STORY, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, I read smut, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Parental Death on Both Sides, Prostitution, Sam is tiny, Tattooed!Cas, Will add tags as it progresses and i find out exactly what happens, addict!Lucifer, and flustered(when in the presence of a certain sweet pastry maker, artist!castiel, but i'd like to read it first, cuz reasons, i don't write smut, i will link it in the appropriate place, if someone chooses to write a smut scene, just don't write it, mechanic!Dean, nerd!gabriel, pimp!Cas, tattooed!gabriel, the M rating isn't for smut, woodworker!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schiwalker/pseuds/schiwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are alone.  Dean tries his best to take care of him, but he knows the only job he can get doesn't pay enough on time.  So he resorts to other avenues.  <br/>******<br/>Castiel and Gabe have seen what pimps do to prostitutes first-hand.  So they try to help the only way they know how.  When a scared young man approaches Cas, he doesn't think this will be any different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty Deeds (Done Dirt Cheap)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so, I do have other unfinished works, but this one appeared to me and seemed like it would be good. I am still working on my others, but I have writers block on them. This one already has a plot layout, for the most part, and its the only serious-ish feeling ones i've written so hopefully it will be good. Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated :). Enjoy...

“Boy, you done _yet?!_ ” Dean mumbles a barely audible ‘almost’ to his boss’s yelling. He grunts as he finally finishes the oil change he had to do.  It just happened to be on the hardest car to change.

“I didn’t hear you boy, _God_ , lazy ass just like your father,” The voice fades into the lobby of _Hell’s Auto_.  Dean hurries out of his place underneath the car and cleans up, putting everything away and driving the car outside.  He steps out and hands the keys to a sweet older woman who kindly smiles her thank you before taking off. 

“Ok Alistair, sir, I finished her car and she seems happy.  Don’t our paychecks come in today?”  The man behind the counter, Alistair, laughs, showing his crusted teeth.

“Ours do, boy, but you didn’t finish her car in time so your waiting a week for yours.” He smiles and walks away, throwing the mop at Dean who just catches it before it falls.

He curses and hurries after him, “But that’s illegal, you can’t keep my money??”

The man frowns at the nineteen year old, “It’s what you deserve you ignorant twink, besides, you have to stay here, no one else will take you.  You’re not good enough to work here, but I’m being generous.  Best take what I give you boy,” He smacks him upside the head, not fondly, and continues on his way.

 _Dammit he’s right, this is the only job I can get…and I barely have this one…_ Dean frowns, mopping the floor until his shift is over.  _It's not like this one was easy, I had to YouTube how to do most of it..._ _  
_

Three’o’clock hits and he strides out before his boss can rag on him anymore than he has.  He jumps in his Impala, once again mourning the lack of time or money to clean her properly.  He pats the steering wheel sadly before heading home.

As he passes green lights and stop signs, the internal conflict he always seems to have arises again. 

 _You could have another job…one that pays better…_ He frowns, putting on his turn signal.

 _Shut up, no, I will not do that…_ He passes a slow-moving minivan.

 _But then you could pay the bills on time…and get Sammy new clothes…and better food…_ He curses as he blows through a stop sign.

 _But…I can’t…Alistair…_ He honks angrily at a group of kids jaywalking in the road.

_That’s not a job and you know it…_

Before he can argue back, he’s at his home.  Well, ‘home’ is pushing it.  The little matchbox apartment that he can just afford.  For which the rent is going to be late…again…

_Dammit all to Hell, Hell’s Auto in particular_

He walks in to find Sam in the torn up couch doing math with a Science and an English book nearby.

“Hey nerd, what you want for eatin?” he smiles at the look Sam gives him.

“I’d like some pasta for _dinner,_ jerk.” He goes back to his equations, but smiles at the retaliating ‘ok, bitch’.

Dean sets about making spaghetti, using the bulk tomato sauce and diced tomatoes he found at the store cheap.  This should last them about a week.

_You know you’re gonna have to do it.  It’s the only way to make sure he’s taken care of._

_I…but I…dammit I do have to…son of a bitch._

He frowns down at the bubbling red sauce and calls out to his brother, “Hey, uh, Sammy?  I gotta go out tonight...pastas almost done just drain it and leave it out.  I’ll put it up later.” He listens for the ‘alright Dean’ before grabbing his keys and leaving.  He debates taking his baby, but relents at the gas price across the street.  He walks to the closest bar with the worst reputation he remembers.

After taking deep breaths outside the door, he enters, seeing it packed full of drunk men, and a couple beautiful women.  One of the women smiles conspiratorially at him and walks over, swishing her hips enticingly.  “Hey there sugar, you looking for a little company?” she whispers in his ear.

“Ah, uh, actually I uh, needed some money, so, uhm…yeah…I don’t really know what I’m doing?” he replies, barely audible. 

Her eyes soften at that and she points to a man at the far end of the bar.  “I’d go talk to him if you really want to, he’ll set you up.” She saunters away, talking to a burly man with a weird looking hat.

Dean looks at the man she pointed to, and steels himself.  He walks over, too nervous to try anything she did, and stops right in front of him.

He doesn’t react at first, finishing his beer before turning the bluest eyes over to Dean.  He looks for a second, first at his face, then down his body.  He smiles a little and asks, in a deep, gravely voice, “How can I help you?” as politely as if they were in a restaurant.

Dean opens his mouth.  Then he closes it.  He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath, thinking _here goes nothing_ before asking quietly, “Would you like any company?”

 


	2. Dazed and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, at least he's hot
> 
> Shut up, this is your fault...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so many people already have read this. *sweats* Well, I was gonna wait a week but todays my birthday so, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME HERE'S A CHAPTER :)

_Hey, at least he’s hot._

_Shut up, this is your fault_

The blue-eyed man chuckles softly and motions for him to come closer. _Yep, this is it, I’m gonna lose my dude virginity with some guy I just met…great…_ he shakily walks closer and steps between the mans legs.  Up close he smells honey, underneath the beer stench.  The man’s smile slips a little and he pushes the boy back a foot or two.  “Not that close friend, I just wanna talk a little.” Dean, confused, steps back and sits on the barstool beside the man. 

“I’m going to assume you don’t know who I am or what I do.  Andrea over there probably just sent you over here.  I don’t need companionship, but I do protect those who offer it.  If you are looking to do that, then I can help you, and make sure you don’t get screwed over,” he contemplates, eyes flicking over to Andrea again, “Figuratively.  I assume that is why you are here, correct?” The man takes a swig of the new beer put in front of him and looks at Dean patiently.

Dean is staring open-mouthed at the mysterious man, and closes it suddenly, nodding.  _Wow Dean, you already found yourself a pimp…nice…_

“Good, now, I’m guessing you didn’t pick tonight for the atmosphere, so how much do you need?” Blue eyes stared into green, patient as an oasis pond.  Dean’s mind scrambles for a minute.  Then he gets a sinking feeling.

“Uh, five-fifty.  I can last all night if you’d like.  I really need it by tomorrow morning though…” Dean descends from the barstool and picks at the hem of his shirt.  _Really should get some better fitting clothes if Imma be doing this…_

The man frowns again, “No, no I said we’re just talking.  I’ll give you my card too, but I’m gonna help you out a little bit first.” He tilts his head, “Should I not?  Is that not what friends do for each other?”

“Well, yeah, but,” Dean frowns, “We just met.  How are we friends?” 

At this, Blue Eyes grins and sits up a little straighter, “Because I like you and you seem honest.  Five-fifty you said.” He digs around in his wallet, humming an unrecognizable tune before taking out a stack of bills, “I only have hundreds, so six will have to do.” He places the bills into Dean’s hand, folded and out of sight of onlookers. “Here’s my card.  It’s got my e-mail, cell phone, and a couple of other things my brother put on there.  Just contact me tomorrow night at six ‘o’clock and I’ll tell you where to go.” He smiles again and takes back his hand.

Dean blinks,  removing his own clammy hand and placing the money carefully into the waistband of his jeans.  He thinks for a moment before nodding unsurely.  “I—I guess so.  Thank you Mr.?” He hadn’t caught Mr. Rich-weirdo’s name before the conversation.

“Oh, Castiel, usually called Cassie or Clarence…for some unfathomable reason.  Feel free to call me whatever you like, I don’t mind.” He smiles, “And you?”

“Dean.  Uh, I’m usually called, uh, Dean…or boy.  So, whatever.” He blushes and looks down. “Thank you Castiel, I’ll see ya tomorrow then, I guess.” He scurries off before this Castiel can change his mind about his newly acquired rent and races back home.  He makes it back in record time, lungs heaving the stench of dirty alleys and tailpipes but too used to the smell to care.

Castiel stares at the door a little while longer before seeing Andrea and her newest acquisition, Benny, leave.  He smiles and holds up his phone at her.  She smiles back before looking coyly back at the man following her.  Castiel smiles, he has a job offer for this Benny if he stays good.  For now, however, he’s just going to finish his beer and ignore the thoughts threatening to bring him down.  Just like he always had.

**************************

When Dean arrives home, he silently opens the door, not really expecting Sam to be asleep but just in case.  He spots the boy slumped over onto his English book, drooling, while an uneaten bowl of pasta sits precariously on the coffee table next to his Math book.

Dean smiles and grabs the pasta, putting all the food up before returning to his brother.  He stacks the two untouched books on each other so they each hold the place in the other book.  He then gently lifts his brother’s head and removes the slightly damp book from underneath.  He chuckles at his almost finished Math paper and picks up the boy, taking him to the bed in the apartment and laying him down.  He looks at him, reminding himself why he needs to go tomorrow, before covering Sam up and settling in on the couch.  He almost doesn’t hear the quiet ‘love you’ from the other room, but smiles when he does, quietly saying ‘you too bubba’.  Dean ruminates on how happy that they are together, no matter what he has to do, as he falls asleep, the quiet of new rain and car horns the only sounds that night.


	3. A Day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shuts the door, leaving his brother frowning at the reminder of his night behind him. Dean sighs and gets ready for work. 
> 
> This is going to be a long ass day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten points to all who can find the reference to the lovely greymichaela!!! (who you should all read everything she has written)

The next day, Sam wakes for school like usual, rousing with the promising aromas of coffee and bacon.

“Dean, I am so glad you can cook,” Sam mumbles through a mouthful of bacon.  Dean snickers when a few chunks fall onto his plate, which Sam greedily scoops back up.  “Like really, I would be starved, _starved I tell you,_ during school if you sucked at cooking.” The shaggy haired boy smiles wide before attacking the bacon again.

“You know, if you didn’t have such long flowing locks, you _could_ go a day without eating a hair.” Dean chuckles at the face Sam made while pulling one of his hairs out of his mouth.  Dean looks over to the microwave at the time.  “Alright, up, school.  Want me to take you or you gonna walk?”

“I’ll walk, Charlie’s house isn’t very far and we wanted to start walking together.” Dean’s grin grows.

“She your new girlfriend Sammy?”

Sam rolls his eyes, “It’s Sam, and no dude, she’s gay,” Sam pops the last bit of bacon into his mouth and grabs his bag.  “See ya tomorrow Dean, have fun at your…whatever it is.” Sam shuts the door, leaving his brother frowning at the reminder of his night behind him.  Dean sighs and gets ready for work.  _This is going to be a long ass day…_

_*****_

Sam, to his credit, doesn’t worry too much about Dean.  He has always come through and not looked too worse for wear.  He has always wondered why his brother never talked about his job.  Sam remembers when Dean would hang out with him more, be more of a brother.  But throughout the years, he has become increasingly more distant.  Sam just thought it was the stress of working so much, not the stress of worrying about money.

“Hey, Samantha, I’m talking to you.”  Sam starts, turning his head to face his friend Charlie and her twin sister Anna running toward him. 

“Jeez Sammy, you’re getting too tall, you walk too fast.” Anna’s voice tinkles with the overt cheerfulness of a morning person.  Charlie glowers at her sister and pulls Sam into a hug. 

“Charlie, hey,” Sam’s muffled voice barely carrying far enough to hear, “Charlie, quit pulling me down.  I’m not as short as you.” Sam smiles and runs his hands through his hair, trying to fix it.  Charlie smiles smugly and grabs her 3DS out of her bag.  “Guys, look what I got!  Lego Lord of the Rings!  Be jealous!” she grins while tapping expertly on her handheld.

Sam smiled and put an arm around his two best friends.  “So, y’all study for the math test today?” Charlie stops.

“Crap, I blame Doctor Who.  I gotta catch up.” She grins at the annoyed look on her sister’s face. 

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep with the periodical, DOOWEEDOOO’s coming from the top bunk.” She smiled.

“Oh you were watching with me, don’t lie,” Charlie pulled on her sister’s hair.

Sam smiles at his two adopted sisters.  They pass by his favorite bakery, the smell of beignets and coffee cakes filling the air. “Hang on guys, I wanna get a cookie.” Charlie grins mischievously.

“No, you just wanna see my older brother.  I _still_ say you two would be perfect for each other, but does anyone listen to Charlie? Noooo,” she yelps at the Gibbs-slap on her head and glares at her sister menacingly.  Sam’s smug smile grows as he walks into _Tricks & Treats,_ the bakery of one Gabriel Novak, older brother of Charlie and Anna Novak.  Also known as, Sam’s crush.  Charlie snickers at the blush growing on Sam’s cheeks as he eyes the object of his growing discomfort concentrating on his very own snicker doodles.  He places his homemade icing on top, just a little in the center, to add a little more flavor.  When he hears the door shut behind the trio, he looks up and smiles at the red-faced Sam Winchester staring him down.

“Well, well, Sammich, haven’t seen you in a while.  What brings you to my humble abode?” Gabriel adds a bow and flourish of a cookie to his words.  Standing back up and eating the cookie when Sam doesn’t answer. 

Charlie nudges the taller boy.  He starts, “Oh, uh, just haven’t had much spending money lately.  Bills and all that.” He smiles a bit at the growing scent of snicker doodles permeating the air. 

Gabriel’s smile falters, “Oh, well if that’s the case,” he scoops up several cookies, and three pigs in a blanket and puts them into a bag.  He holds it in front of him, “Here, on the house.  Can’t have a growing boy like you looking like a twig now can we?” his whiskey eyes glimmer with happiness, and something else. 

Sam’s eyes grow, “No, no I can’t do that.  You have a business to run.  Here,” he counts out the money in his pocket, “let me pay for something.”

“Sam,” his voice leaves no room for argument.  “You’re taking them.  Besides, I heard what you did for my lil’ sis over there.  Now no one will think of messing with her.  Gotta repay you somehow,” he winks as the bag is finally taken.  The blonde man turns and grabs two cookies and flings them toward his sisters. “Think fast kiddos.  Oh, and hey, our fearless leader wants us all home by five ‘o ‘thirty, says we got a new member to our little group.” He winks, “You guys have fun, and stay outta trouble.  I mean it,” he walks back to the kitchen, whistling a nameless tune.

Sam smiles after the older boy, before an exasperated Charlie grabs his arm and pulls him out of the building.  She mumbles half-heartedly about ‘stupid, oversized lovebird’ but smiles when Sam digs out a cookie.  “Cheers to great big brothers,” he holds up his cookie.

The two girls giggle and smush their cookies together with his, trying to catch any crumbs before munching on their little slices of heaven.

Sam groans with happiness as they start to walk once more.  “God, how does he _make_ these, they’re amazing.” He hurriedly finishes the first one and grabs a second.

“You know,” Charlie grins as she licks off her fingers, “if you’d _talk_ to him every once and a while, he _might_ tell you.” She grins, “Maybe you could apply for a job, then you could ogle him all you wanted” She sidesteps the slap aimed her way yet again by her sister, grinning triumphantly.

Sam blushes, “I don’t _ogle_ him Char, jeez.  Let’s just get to class, we’re almost late.” He takes off running for the brick building in the distance.

“I wonder why that is…”

“Shut it!!”

*****

Dean’s day actually started out pretty nice.  After he had given his landlord his owed money, he took off towards work and found that Alistair had taken the day off.  He cleaned where he could, and everyone who came in was as nice as could be.

Two ‘o’ clock came and went and Dean figured he was done for the day so he started putting things up.  He’s almost finished before he hears an odd squealing sound, accompanied by a loud curse and the _bang_ of a car door.

Dean wipes his greasy hands off on a towel and heads to the front of the shop.  The first things he notices is a big, gold, continental.  The second thing he notices, is Castiel.  The man he is supposed to meet in about three and a half hours. 

“Uh,” _Nice Winchester, wow him with your verbal wit,_ “H-hey there, uh, what’s up?” his voice breaks a bit at the end.

Castiel smiles and produces his keys, “I think something’s wrong with my car.  I don’t know much about them, but it’s making a weird screeching sound.  It’s starting to grate on my ears so I thought I would get it looked at.”

“Oh, uh, yeah.  Let me hear it.”  He follows the trench coated man outside, and stands by the door while the car takes off.  Everything sounds fine, but when the brakes are applied, the squealing reappears.

Dean speaks up when Castiel exits the car.  “Sounds like brake pads.  If you want me to do it today, it’ll take about twenty or thirty minutes.” He looks up when the other man hums his approval and reaches for the keys.  He doesn’t shake at all when he takes them and doesn’t even register that the other man is watching him until he finishes.

“You look very confident when you work on cars.”  Dean jumps from where he’s washing his hands.  He grips the sides of the sink to calm down.

“You can’t just sneak up on someone like that Cas, Jesus.” He dries his hands and gives the keys and the bill back to his customer.

“I apologize, next time I will hum a song while I wait.” He smiles at the flustered look Dean gives him and pulls out his wallet.  He counts out the required amount and waves to Dean. “See you tonight, Dean.” He exits the shop, leaving a blushing Dean behind him.

“Son of a Bitch, how am I gonna pull this off,” He groans and finishes closing the shop.  He only realizes he left his house keys at home and has to wait for Sam to get in when he is standing at the door.

_“Son of a Bitch!”_


	4. Welcome to the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi Dean Winchester, I’m Charlie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how's it hangin? I'm trying to do at least bimonthly, if not weekly, posts, but I think writers block is right over my head so, i'm trying!!!

The first thing Sam notices when he arrives home is that the Impala is running.  The second thing is a fist pumping in the air to the beat of Eye of the Tiger.  Sam snickers quietly and lets him have a little bit of fun before banging on the top of the car, making his older brother jump and spill the papers resting on his abdomen.  Dean glares at his younger brother before stuffing the papers under his seat and escaping the confines of his Baby.

“What’re you doing out here, jerk?” Sam smiles at the look thrown his way.

A little bit of blood pools in the older man’s cheeks as he mumbles, “locked my keys in, bitch.”

Sam barks out a short laugh before twirling his own keys on his middle finger, grinning as he watches his older brother try, and fail, to chuckle.  “You know, if you weren’t so worried about your _date_ tonight, you might have remembered.”

Sam doesn’t realize the reaction his words have caused until he turns into the kitchen and Dean is nowhere to be found.  Sam’s smile falters a little as he yells out a quick ‘ _Dean_ ’, hoping to get his brothers attention.  Dean had frozen right outside the door at Sam’s words.  When he registered he was being called for, he kicked back into gear and strode through the door, plastering on a fake smirk.  “Hey, at least I _have_ a date my young padawan.”  Sam shoots him a look saying _I-don’t-know-who-would-date-you-but-whatever_ and turns to reheat a bowl of soup Dean made earlier in the week.  Dean rushes into his room to change clothes, it’s 5:45, leaving Sam laughing in the other room.

Once inside his room, Dean stops.  _Here’s a trivia question for you Sammy, what do you wear to an interview to become a male prostitute?  No takers?  Jeans and ACDC it is._ Dean shrugs and pulls on his chosen clothes, rushing out his room and out the apartment.  Rushing right back in a few seconds later to grab his keys.

“Have fun with whoever she is jerk!” Sam yells with a mouthful of carrot and beef tips.

Dean simply flips him off on his way back out the door.

*****

Dean is still sitting in his Baby ten minutes later.  He sped like a bat outta hell to get to the damn place on time and now he’s too chicken shit to actually get out.

“Come on Dean, it’s not like you don’t enjoy sex anyway.  And this guy seems kinda nice, everything should be ok.” His self-pep talk doesn’t do much to make his body move.  “Dammit, Sammy needs a good life, and that means money….dammit” he finally lunges out of the car in a breath, quick enough that he can’t change his mind anymore.  He finally looks up at the building he parked near, and gasps.

The house, well, mansion, in front of him is huge.  And beautiful.  It looks to be about three stories high, with about five windows on each floor.  The front door is simple but made from a deep cherry wood that looks beautiful with the dark red paint on the exterior.  Each window has black curtains waiting to cover the window, but only a few are pulled. The beautiful, flat-stoned walkway leading up to the door is lined with simple monkey-grass, and the regular grass in the yard looks well-trimmed and green.  There’s even bushes lining the front of the house that could be roses, but they aren’t in bloom just yet.  Dean notices a smaller house in the backyard that he can just see from this angle, but he doesn’t pay it any mind.  He absentmindedly shuts his door, just remembering to lock it before proceeding on the aforementioned path. 

He is still looking at the beautiful building when he reaches the door.  He stops and runs his eyes across the detail on the door he didn’t see from afar.  On the top of the door are a beautifully intricate set of wings, outlined in some type of golden paint or leaf, Dean isn’t sure.  Down the center are vines, different size vines, with a single flower connected to each vine.  One rose, in full bloom, right under the wings, almost connected to the wings, is the biggest.  Directly underneath the rose is a beautiful looking, exotic flower Dean had never seen before, it’s petals were ripple-y, and the center was made to seem lighter than the rest of the flower.  One other cool looking flower right under that kinda looked like a pointy corkscrew, and right next to it was an odd looking clump of flowers that were connected to another two identical clumps of flowers by a stem.  A little ways under the two connected flowers was a simple-looking flower that had a few twisted petals.   And at the very bottom, all alone, was a weird looking flower, it kinda looked like a pointy hook, but that was a very basic description of it.  It was the only one not connected to a vine.  Spread across the bottom of the door was waves of things that could be grass or fire or both, Dean wasn’t sure.  All the flowers had some sort of gold-tint to them, just to show the beautiful engraving.  When Dean finally touched the door, he found it was solid, he couldn’t feel the indentions.

Dean quit his musings of the gilded door when it opened suddenly.  He was now staring into the eyes of a frazzled looking man with dark hair and a clean white overcoat.  He started at the presence of another person, but pushed past him and stalked away, practically running when he hit the street.  Dean watched him go before turning back to the doorway, searching out the man he was supposed to see.  He poked his head in the room before pulling his body with him.  He stopped and listened before closing the door behind him, softly.  Soon he hears the patter of feet on carpet before he sees a golden haired boy/man running down the steps.  He stops and looks at Dean for a minute, before smiling and yelling, quite loudly, “ _Cassie!  Your boy toy is heeeeerrreeee!”_ he sings the last bit mockingly before rushing out the door as quick as the first guy.  Saluting Dean on his way out.

Dean looks on, confused, as not one, not two, but _four_ heads pop up through the railings on the stairs.  One, he recognizes as Andrea, the lady from the bar.  She squeals when she see’s him, and runs downstairs to tackle him in a hug.  Not too long after that, Castiel himself shoo’s the stair-hogs and walks down to greet his guest.  He scowls at the smirk directed to him by the two younger, red-headed girls.  Dean loosens up a little at both the hug, and the friendly atmosphere.  However, the fourth face that had appeared on the stairs is still there, staring at him with narrowed eyes.  This face has short, croppy, blonde hair and a suspicious glare gracing her eyes.  Soon, though, she descends as well, taking the chair in the corner of the room and grabbing both armrests.  _She almost looks like a queen passing judgement on me….creepy_ Dean shivers and faces his new acquaintances.  Castiel smiles softly at the hug Andrea is _still_ giving him, which would be weird, but she’s so sweet Dean can’t help but smile.

“At least someone is happy to see me,” Dean jokes, chuckling at the slight frown gracing Castiel’s lips.  He opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, creepy-corner-girl interrupts.

“He’s joking Clarence, he’s nervous, calm your tits.” She stands up and walks over to Dean, who’s watching Castiel’s confused face figure out how he was joking.  Andrea releases him and steps off to the side.  “So, Dean-o, what do you want outta this, hmm?” She pokes him in the chest.

Dean looks at her confused, “I don’t really _want_ anything outta this, cept a better life for my brother.”  He looks down at this, “the only job I can get is at Hell’s Auto down the road.  And even he hates me, I hardly get enough to get by, on a good month.” He looks up into the blonde woman’s eyes, expression suddenly fierce, “And if I can’t find a job through you guys, I’ll just keep looking, I gotta take care of Sammy.”  His eyes widen at the admission. “I mean, uh—ah, shit,” he looked into the eyes of the people around him before meeting those of one of the red-haired girls.  Her eyes widen and she smiles, tilting her head.

“Uh, Dean, what’s your last name?” the girl beside her asks.

“W-winchester, its, Winchester…why?” he looks through worried eyes.

The first girl steps a bit closer to Dean, and holds out her hand, “Hi Dean _Winchester_ , I’m Charlie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, once again, my tumblr is here --> schi-walker-locked.tumblr.com feel free to come say hi, or offer advice, or complaints, or anything really :)


End file.
